benefandomcom-20200216-history
Magda
Magda the Golden Child of Cen Lan, or more commonly, Magda, is a tiefling who was found in an unknown section of the desert surrounding Cen Lan in Dakdanil. Backstory She was brought to her adoptive mother Karis, a Sandworm wrangler and rancher, by a Sandworm, and was raised in Cen Lan as Karis' daughter. Her presence was initially considered an ill omen, partially due to her inverted eyes as well as the fact they were connected to a foreboding prophecy. However, her mother insisted Magda was nothing but an adorable and harmless baby, and thus the village was stuck with Magda. She was an odd kid growing up -- asking odd questions, getting confused most of the time, constantly getting lost, and talking in tongues whenever she became stressed or injured. However, she contributed to the community as best as she could. Her crowning moment was finding a new water source for the village to construct a well. However, it wasn't too long until she realized a lot of the reason why she got confused was that she wasn't the only person in her head. R'llwyn (sp?) sent impulses to her, bits and bobs of knowledge she probably shouldn't know, feelings that weren't hers, intuition that she shouldn't have. When her mother started teaching her how to defend herself, they found she had an affinity for healing magics -- a gift bestowed upon her by the same one who caused her to speak in tongues. Family * Karis (mother) ** Love her Personality What's happened so far Stats Saves * Fortitude ** 12 * Reflex ** 10 * Will ** 8 Oracle 1; Paladin 2 * Lore Mystery ** Sidestep Secret *** Add your charisma mod to your AC (including CMD) and Reflex Saves; your armour's max Dex bonus applies to your Charisma instead * Aura of Good ** Project a moderate good aura * Detect Evil at will * Lay on Hands ** 6 times per day; 1d6 ** Standard action; Swift to heal self * Smite Evil ** 1 per day ** Swift action, choose an enemy within sight. If evil, add +5 to attack, +2 dmg. *** If an outsider, undead, or evil-aligned dragon, add +4 dmg on first hit ** Bypass any DR ** +5 AC deflect bonus from attacks by target ** If target is not evil, smite evil fizzles and is still considered cast Feats * Fey-Foundling ** Whenever you receive magical healing, you heal an additional 2 points per die rolled. You gain a +2 bonus on all saving throws against death effects. Unfortunately, you also suffer +1 point of damage from cold iron weapons * Armour of the Pit ** You gain a +2 natural armour bonus. * Reward of Life ** Each time you use your Lay on Hands ability to heal a creature other than yourself, you heal 5 hit points. Has no effect if you use lay on hands to harm undead. Spells Innate * Darkness 1/day Oracle * Cantrips ** Detect Magic ** Guidance ** Read Magic ** Stabilize * 1st level ** Bless ** Cure Light Wounds ** Shield of Faith Inventory Category:Characters Category:The Chosen